


Hot Chocolates and Cold Numbers

by Ash0605



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: Birthday, Everyone Is Gay, Gen, Hot Chocolate, Kanata works way too hard ugh ;_;, Late Night Conversations, Tags Are Hard, post episode 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash0605/pseuds/Ash0605
Summary: A warm mug of hot chocolate provides a welcome relief from the seemingly endless gauntlet of late night math problems.Happy Birthday Kanata!
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Hot Chocolates and Cold Numbers

The sound of her bedroom door opening provided a welcome relief from the onslaught of letters and numbers. A smile found its way onto Kanata’s face for the first time that evening as she swiveled around in her chair to see Haruka making her way into the room. She greeted Kanata with a warm smile before her eyes returned their focus to the purple mug she was carefully cradling in both hands.

“Sorry to disturb you sis. I’ve got some hot chocolate for you here.” Haruka greeted, slowly making her way towards Kanata’s desk.

“Oh gosh, Haruka-chan! You shouldn’t have!” Kanata bubbled, quickly sweeping a small pile of papers off the desk to make room for the cup.

After Haruka gently set the drink down on the table, Kanata wrapped her own hands around the mug, grinning to herself as the pleasant heat warmed her cold fingers. She lifted the drink to her lips, pouring a warm liquid onto her tastebuds. Kanata hummed to herself happily as she savored the sweet, creamy taste. The same heat that had graced her fingers was now moving through her body, invigorating her in a way that making progress on her assignments couldn’t replicate.

“Haruka-chan’s gotten really good at making hot chocolates now!” Kanata praised in a singsong voice. “Thank you so much!”

Haruka nodded in acknowledgement, blushing slightly at the praise. Her azure blue eyes then wandered to the desk, scanning the copious number of worksheets scattered across it. When her eyes met Kanata’s again, they were melancholic and dull. “Are you doing math homework again?” she asked.

Kanata nodded. “I am. This brain is built for sleeping and doting, not for numbers and quadratic equations!” she justified, poking her forehead with her finger for added effect. Kanata wasn’t sure why she gave such a performative answer considering that Haruka already knew deep down.

It was always math.

“You’ve never been good with numbers, sis.” Haruka sighed. Her eyes darted around the room as she slowly worked up the confidence to look at Kanata directly again. “You’re… You’re not going to be here all night again, are you?” she continued in a brittle tone.

Not even Kanata could keep up a positive façade for that. “A lot of this work needs to be done by tomorrow, so I might be working until the early hours again.”

“I see.” There was a defeated tone to Haruka’s meek voice. Her eyes fell to the floor as she struggled to comprehend another night spent sleeping while Kanata was still working. Kanata felt her heart split in two. With Haruka helping out more around the house now, Kanata’s workload had definitely improved. However, the constant avalanche of schoolwork kept her working into the early hours of the morning, and that wasn’t something Haruka could help with.

No wonder she felt so powerless.

“Make sure not to stay up too late, ok?” Haruka sighed, moving away from the desk and preparing to leave her bedroom. The door made a creaking sound as she slowly drew it closed behind her.

“Haruka-chan, wait!”

The sounds from behind Kanata stopped. She turned around in her chair to see Haruka poking her head through the door, looking at her with a mixture of melancholy and confusion. “Sis?”

“I take back what I said. You’ll be coming to bed in about an hour, right? When you do, I’ll go to sleep as well.”

“Really?! I mean…! No, don’t worry about me!” The difference between the initial excitement in Haruka’s voice and the weak tone that quickly replaced it was palpable. “I know you’ve got to get all that work in on time! I don’t want you to lose your scholarship.”

“True, but when my teachers call me out on not finishing all my work I’ll snap back with how these late nights are making you feel.” Kanata defended. “I can tell this is really affecting you.” she continued, amidst Haruka’s non-existent rebuttal.

Haruka furrowed her brow, and her eyes fell to the floor as she battled internally between what she wanted and what she thought she had to accept. Her unsure gaze remained after she met Kanata’s eyes again, but the slight smile on her face made Kanata sure of her decision. “If you insist then, sis. Take care of yourself, ok?”

“I will. Have a good evening, Haruka-chan!” Kanata trilled. A sharp click resonated through the bedroom as Haruka drew the door shut. Kanata’s hands returned to the purple mug on the desk, and she smiled as she felt the warm energizing feeling surge through her fingers again. No matter how many arduous questions Kanata had remaining, at least she had a good nights sleep to look forward to.

**Author's Note:**

> God, between being a school idol, working on her scholarship, working her part time job and helping out at home, Kanata works way too much (Even though she likes doing it and does it for the sake of the people around her). I originally wrote this idea for a prompt event on Idol Fanfic Heaven back in October, but I expanded upon it and added a happier resolution when I uploaded it here! Its what Kanata deserves!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! If you have any comments or feedback feel free to leave them here! If you want to reach out on twitter feel free to do so at @ash060500
> 
> I hope you have a good rest of your day and I wish you the best in staying safe!


End file.
